


After the dance

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Dancing, Internalized Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Requited Love, Sexual Content
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:57:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Bucky mu ztěžka hodil paži kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu, jeho tělo po celé délce Stevových zad, tvář zboku přitisknutou k té jeho. „Tadyje můj oblíbený –“ Jeho dech byl horký těsně vedle Stevova ucha.





	After the dance

Steve si nebyl jistý, jak dlouho ještě může trvat, než si toho začnou všímat i ostatní lidé okolo nich. 

Nebylo to… nebylo to, jako by dělali něco špatného, samozřejmě, že ne. Neudělali by – neudělali by to, ne doopravdy, ne něco takového. Bylo to nevinné, cokoli, co mezi nimi bylo. Nebyli… _Nebyli_.

Steve upřel pohled do podlahy a hrdlo se mu svíralo, protože Bucky nikdy neměl tolik rozumu, kolik tvrdil (nebo kolik si sám rád myslel, že má), protože kdyby měl, musel by ho už dávno poslat někam pryč, někam daleko, a začít znovu, nějak jinak. Neměli spolu bydlet, _nikdy_ spolu neměli bydlet, natož teď, celé roky po dvacítce. Bucky si měl už dávno najít nějakou stálou dívku a usadit se s ní, možná se oženit, založit rodinu. Už dávno měl mít život jako každý jiný muž jejich věku. Neměl trávit tolik času se Stevem, neměl ho tak okatě bránit před každým idiotem v celém Brooklynu, rozzuřený, že se někdo odvážil Stevovi ublížit, a potom jemný, příliš jemný, když Steva odváděl pryč, paži kolem jeho ramen, aby mu ošetřil další škrábance a odřené klouby prstů a znovu roztržené obočí. Neměl se jen zasmát pokaždé, když se ho jeho matka zeptala, kdy si už konečně najde nějakou dívku. 

Byla spousta věcí, co neměl dělat – co _Steve_ neměl dělat – a tohle byla jedna z těch nejhloupějších. Oba to věděli, Bucky stejně dobře jako on, a přece ho vzal s sebou na další dvojité rande, jako už tolikrát předtím, přece ho přesvědčil, aby si s nimi vyrazil tancovat, i když se to Steve nikdy nebyl schopný pořádně naučit, jakkoli trpělivý Bucky byl, když mu dělal učitele. Přesto Bucky věnoval jenom minimum pozornosti dívce, se kterou právě tančil, jednu paži kolem jejího pasu, když se s ní točil po parketu. Přesto se přes její hlavu díval na _Steva_ , skoro přes celou místnost, jako by v celém sále nebyl nikdo zajímavější než on, jeho pohled těžký a intenzivní, jeho oči temné. 

Jako by nebyla žádná dívka, se kterou tančí, jen on, jen Steve, malý a věčně nemocný, slabý, ale obvykle ten, který provokuje rvačky na každém rohu, protože jednoduše není schopný přejít žádnou nespravedlnost. 

Steve se zachvěl a hrdlo se mu sevřelo, protože sem neměl chodit. Měl zůstat doma, protože tohle bylo _nebezpečné_ , tahle věc, co Bucky dělal – jak na něj zíral, přes sál plný lidí, jako by chtěl být vedle něj, jako by to byl Steve, koho objímá a tiskne ho k sobě a vede v tanci, jeden krok za druhým – je mohla zničit, ukázat všem, že je něco špatně, že je s nimi něco v nepořádku, a Bucky to věděl taky. 

Nebylo správné, aby se na něj Bucky takhle díval. Tohle byl svět, který neodpouštěl jinakost, jakéhokoli druhu. Nebylo správné, aby se na něj Bucky díval, jako by si ho chtěl odvést domů a už ho nikdy nenechat jít, a rozhodně nebylo v pořádku, jak se Steve zachvěl pokaždé, když to Bucky udělal, jak se mu zrychlil dech vždycky, když ho Bucky objal kolem ramen nebo se dotkl jeho tváře. Neměl na Buckyho myslet jako na –

„Jsi v pořádku?“ ozval se vedle něj dívčí hlas trochu starostlivě. 

Annie, jeho dnešní rande, na něj vyčkávavě zírala. Tahle byla jedna z těch milejších, kterým ho Bucky představil. Ne tak zaměřená na to, že Steve neumí tančit nebo že se neumí pořádně bavit s dívkami, nebo na to, že jí ho Bucky nejspíš vylíčil jako vysokého, odvážného kluka (a jemu se nikdy nepodařilo zjistit, jestli to Bucky dělá naschvál, aby potom byly vyvedené z míry, když ho skutečně potkají, nebo jestli ho tak doopravdy vidí), zatímco on je většině mužů sotva po ramena a zásadně se žene do rvaček, které nemá naději vyhrát. 

„Hm?“ dostal ze sebe ne zrovna působivě a roztržitě potřásl hlavou. „Ne, jsem v pořádku,“ ujistil ji, protože jak moc velký byl idiot, že na sebe ještě takhle upozorňoval, místo aby držel hlavu dole a oči jen tam, kam měly doopravdy mířit? 

Annie pochybovačně zvedla obočí a on měl najednou pocit, že je v místnosti málo vzduchu, příliš málo na to, aby se mohl pořádně nadechnout, a Steve měl problémy s plícemi, a jak hloupě by vypadalo, kdyby tady najednou začal lapat po dechu? Jenže Annie na něj nepřestávala zírat, jako by se snažila něco pochopit, a potom začala pomalu otáčet hlavu směrem, kterým předtím hleděl Steve, a Steve byl v háji, Steve byl totálně v háji, protože pokus Annie uvidí, pokud pochopí…

„Ááhoj,“ ozvalo se za nimi najednou a Steve i Annie se bez přemýšlení otočili, Steve jen na okamžik vděčný za to vyrušení v pravou chvíli, než mu Bucky ztěžka hodil paži kolem krku a přitiskl se k němu, jeho tělo po celé délce Stevových zad, tvář zboku přitisknutou k té jeho. „ _Tady_ je můj oblíbený –“ Bucky nedokončil větu, jako by si to najednou rozmyslel nebo nevěděl, co chtěl vlastně říct. Jeho dech byl horký těsně vedle Stevova ucha, a byl cítit tabákem a levnou whisky, sladká, uklidňující, známá vůně. Steve si byl jistý, že by se mohl opít jen z jeho blízkosti. 

Bucky, jako by mu četl myšlenky, se tlumeně zasmál, ten zvuk překvapivě jemný, a Steve se zachvěl. „Tančil jsi?“ zeptal se ho Bucky a zřejmě se přes jeho rameno podíval na Annie, protože přikývla. Trochu zamračeně, napadlo Steva, přestože se pořád netvářila tak nespokojeně jako druhá dívka. Ta na ně zírala s přimhouřenýma očima, jako by věděla něco víc, něco, co by neměla, a v žádném případě z toho neměla radost. 

Steve uhnul pohledem. Bucky se o něj opíral, překvapivě těžký a _opilý_ , pokud se dalo soudit z toho, jak se nepřestával tiše chichotat, a Steva napadlo, v jakém jsou vlastně průšvihu. Bucky byl vždycky přehnaně otevřený, neopatrný, když to přepískl s pitím, přehnaně upovídaný a neschopný rozlišovat, o čem je ještě vhodné mluvit a co by si měl raději nechat pro sebe, nebo kolik pozornosti mu může věnovat, než nad tím začnou ostatní příliš přemýšlet. Vždycky byl příliš vřelý, stejně jako teď, když položil volnou ruku Stevovi na bok a Steve –

Stevovi se dech zadrhl v hrdle. „Já…“ dostal ze sebe a bezděky se kousl do rtu, když si uvědomil, jak vyvedený z míry doopravdy zní. Rychle zamrkal, aby si trochu utřídil myšlenky. _Pryč_ , to bylo to, co by měl udělat. Dostat je oba pryč, dostat je domů, někam, kde nikdo nebude, než si jich začnou všímat ostatní. „Omlouvám se, měl bych – měl bych ho dostat domů.“ S přemáháním se na obě dívky usmál a zamířil k východu dřív, než stačily něco říct. 

V ulicích bylo skoro liduprázdno – jen pár lidí, kterým by možná mohlo připadat zvláštní to, jak se k němu Bucky tiskne po celé délce těla, jednu paži kolem jeho ramen, nahrbený, aby mohl schovat obličej do jeho krku, kdyby se Buckymu očividně nepletly nohy. Bucky byl příliš těžký na to, aby ho Steve napůl táhl celou cestu až domů, ale jeho tělo hřálo, tolik tepla, i přes všechny ty vrstvy oblečení, co měli na sobě, a jeho hlas byl nesrozumitelný, ale zněl skoro zasněně, jeho rty vlhké na Stevově krku, těsně pod uchem. 

„Bucky,“ zamumlal Steve a objal ho o něco pevněji kolem pasu. Prsty mu bezděky zaryl do drsné látky kabátu, který přestal hřát už dávno, ale oni ho pořád ještě nenahradili, protože se vždycky našla spousta jiných věcí, které byly nutnější. „Tak mi přece trochu pomoz.“ 

Bucky ze sebe vydal jakýsi tichý zvuk, napůl přidušený tím, že měl rty přitisknuté k jeho kůži, ale trochu se narovnal. Jeho krok trochu pevnější, když se soustředil na to, co vlastně dělá, ale nepustil se ho, paži stále kolem jeho ramen. „Vezmi mě domů, Steve,“ zamumlal zvláštním tónem a na okamžik se na něj podíval, jeho pohled stejně intenzivní, jako když tančil s tou drobnou blonďatou dívkou a zíral na něj přes její hlavu, a najednou vůbec ne opilý, jako by na tu jednu vteřinu dokázal překonat všechen alkohol, co do sebe během večera stačil dostat. Perfektně při smyslech, jen na okamžik, a ochotný dovolit Stevovi, aby ho vzal s sebou domů, jako by nikde jinde ani nechtěl být. Jen doma, v jejich příliš malém a studeném bytě, ale _se Stevem_.

Stevovi nikdy nepřipadala cesta domů tak nekonečná jako dnes, s Buckym přitisknutým k jeho boku, jako by se od něj Bucky nedokázal odtrhnout ani na chvíli, alespoň chvíli se ho nedotýkat, a možná ano, protože Bucky mu obemkl paži kolem pasu ještě dřív, než se Stevovi podařilo zavřít za nimi dveře, a Steve se bezděky zachvěl. Bylo to zbytečné riziko, dělat něco takového, přede dveřmi jejich bytu, kde je mohl vidět kdokoli, koho svým hlasitým příchodem vyrušili ze spánku. 

Steve nasucho polkl, ale tentokrát se zdržel komentáře, protože jaký by to mělo smysl? Bucky byl ochotný počkat jenom tak dlouho, až Steve zavřel dveře, než ho chytil za ramena a přitiskl ho ke stěně, jeho oči temné, když se k němu sklonil, aby ho políbil. Nebylo to poprvé – Buckyho prsty v jeho vlasech, jeho vlhký dech, jeho rty na Stevových – a Steve nebyl schopný přemýšlet nad ničím jiným. Byl to _Bucky_ a Steve chtěl Buckyho, oh, chtěl Buckyho, co pamatoval. Chtěl ho ještě předtím, než doopravdy pochopil, co to znamená chtít – jeho blízkost, jeho doteky, jeho dech na své kůži. Chtěl jeho rty a to, jak Bucky krčil čelo, když přemýšlel, jak se usmál pokaždé, když Steve nakreslil další jeho portrét, jak jeho tělo hřálo, když se k němu uprostřed noci přitiskl, aby ho zahřál, paži kolem jeho pasu. Jak se mu zrychlil dech pokaždé, když se ho Steve dotkl. 

Steve se roztřásl a bez přemýšlení pootevřel rty, aby mohl Bucky s tichým zasténáním vklouznout dovnitř jazykem, protože tohle bylo… Steve zvednul ruce a položil je Buckymu na boky, prsty zaryl do jeho kabátu, protože Bucky nečekal ani tak dlouho, aby si ho sundal, než ho přitiskl ke stěně, a jeho polibky chutnaly jako tabák a whisky a Steve měl v hlavě úplně prázdno –

Bucky ukončil polibek, aby se mohli nadechnout, ale neodtáhl se od něj, místo toho zlehka přejel špičkou nosu po jeho tváři, a potom na to místo přitiskl rty. Jeho vlasy šimraly. „Vem mě do postele, Steve,“ dostal ze sebe tlumeně a jeho hlas zněl chraplavě. Nepoužívaně. Prsty se mu pevně sevřely ve Stevových vlasech a Steva ani nenapadlo bránit se, když ho přiměl mírně zaklonit hlavu tak, aby mohl sklouznout ústy po jeho krku, vlhké rty na jemné kůži a špička jazyka těsně pod jeho uchem, jako by Bucky přesně věděl, kde je Steve nejvíc citlivý, a hodlal toho využít. Jako by nechtěl nic jiného, než se ho dotýkat. 

Volnou rukou, tou, kterou neměl ve Stevových vlasech, poslepu našel lem Stevovy košile a pomalu pod ni vklouzl, jeho prsty drsné, s mozoly od nekonečné, tvrdé práce, ale opatrné. Bucky s ním vždycky zacházel opatrně, alespoň tak moc, jak mu Steve dovolil, vždycky se snažil dávat na něj pozor. Teď se k němu skláněl, dlaň pod jeho košilí, tiskl se k němu po celé délce těla, tak blízko, že Steve cítil, jak se mu s každým nádechem zvedá a zase klesá hrudník, a potom mu Bucky špičkou jazyka přejel po hraně ucha a Steve _zakňoural_.

Bucky byl blízko, byl příliš blízko, a Steve nechtěl, aby ho kdy v životě pustil. Nikdy ho nechtěl nechat jít. 

„Vem si mě do postele, Steve,“ vydechl Bucky měkce. 

Steve pevně sevřel víčka a pokusil se soustředit, srovnat si myšlenky dost na to, aby dokázal _přemýšlet_ , jenže Steve nikdy nechtěl nikoho jiného než Buckyho. Žádnou z těch hezkých dívek, které mu nikdy nevěnovaly pozornost, dokonce ani žádného jiného muže. Jen Buckyho, jako by jeho starý přítel byl jediný na celém světě. Steve zvedl ruku a zlehka se dotkl jeho tváře. Jediný obličej, kterého se Steve kdy chtěl dotýkat. 

„ _Bucky_.“ Steve potřásl hlavou a kousl se do rtu. Uhnul pohledem, aby skryl to, že ho v očích štípají slzy. 

Bucky na něj tázavě zíral. „Chceš mě, Steve, nebo ne?“ zeptal se slabě, jeho hlas hrubý. Jeho prsty na Stevově břiše znehybněly. „Myslel jsem, že chceš –?“ dostal ze sebe a najednou se zatvářil zděšeně. Střízlivý a vyděšený, jako by si snad myslel, že Steve nestojí o –

Steve se přidušeně zasmál. Jak by si Bucky mohl myslet, že ho Steve nechce? Jak by si kdy mohl myslet – jak mohl _pochybovat_ o tom, že by se mu Steve dal celý, kdyby to šlo? Že by zůstal po jeho boku až do smrti, kdyby to záleželo jen na něm? 

„Chci,“ řekl roztřeseně a vzal jeho tvář do dlaní, aby si ho mohl znovu přitáhnout k sobě, aby ho mohl znovu políbit. „Chci,“ zopakoval proti jeho rtům a hrdlo se mu svíralo. „Strašně moc tě chci, Bucky,“ zamumlal a Bucky znovu zasténal, drobný, zlomený zvuk, který Stevovi přeběhl po zádech jako elektrický výboj a zanechal po sobě husí kůži. Steve zavřel oči, tak pevně, aby se nemusel dívat na nic okolo sebe, jen na okamžik, a vložil se do polibku, skoro zoufale. 

Jen na pár vteřin, než se přiměl odtáhnout se od něj a čelem se opřít o to Buckyho, prsty pořád na jeho tvářích. „Nemůžeme,“ donutil se říct, hlas roztřesený. 

„Můžeme,“ nesouhlasil Bucky a dlaní sjel přes jeho bok, jen aby ji vecpal mezi Stevova záda a studenou stěnu, a mohl si ho přitáhnout blíž k sobě, srovnat Steva podél svého těla, a Steve si až teď uvědomil, že jsou oba vzrušení. Oba dva a tak blízko u sebe a Steve by se mohl jen pohnout, jen o kousek, pár hloupých centimetrů, a už by ho od Buckyho nikdo nikdy neodtrhl. Žádný důvod nebýt spolu, žádný ohled na to, co je nebo není správné, co je nebo není bezpečné. Jen Bucky a jeho vůně a jeho tělo a jeho prsty na Stevově kůži, jeho ústa všude, kam by dosáhl, Buckyho ramena a pas a zadek pod Stevovýma vlastníma rukama. „Samozřejmě, že můžeme,“ dodal Bucky a znělo to trochu jako prosba. 

Rty se dotkl Stevovy tváře, hned pod okem, jako by mu chtěl slíbat z líce slzy, které se Steve marně snažil zadržet. 

„Nemůžeme,“ zopakoval Steve o něco pevněji, když měl konečně pocit, že má v plicích dost vzduchu na to, aby dokázal promluvit. „Ty _víš_ , že nemůžeme.“ 

Bucky neodpověděl, ale sevřel ho pevněji a z hrdla se mu vydral zvuk, který zněl příliš jako vzlyk, sice přidušený, jak se ho Bucky pokusil potlačit, ale určitě vzlyk, a Steve musel pevně sevřít čelisti, aby se nerozplakal. 

„Miluju tě,“ zašeptal Bucky do jeho kůže a znovu vzlykl, ještě tišeji než poprvé. Bez dalšího slova zabořil tvář do Stevova krku, přestože byl Steve o tolik menší než on a Bucky se k němu musel sklánět. 

Steve ho objal kolem ramen a prudce zamrkal, pohled obrácený do stropu. Nebyl si ani jistý, jak dlouho ho takhle držel, jako by se Bucky mohl rozsypat, kdyby ho pustil, než Bucky znovu promluvil. 

„Není to fér,“ zamumlal. Ramena mu klesla, ale nepřestávala se třást jako pláčem, přestože jeho hlas už nezněl tak vlhce. Jen unaveně. Rezignovaně. 

Aspoň pro tuhle chvíli, jen než se znovu rozhodne hodit za hlavu všechna pravidla, celý ten rozdíl mezi tím, co je správné a co není. Než se znovu rozhodne vykašlat se na to, co se od nich čeká, bez ohledu na to, jak špatně by to pro ně dopadlo, ve světě, který tak moc nenávidí všechno, co se liší. 

Steve jen doufal, že bude i příště alespoň tak silný, jako tentokrát. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Smím prosit?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018901) by [Hadonoska](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadonoska/pseuds/Hadonoska)




End file.
